


Part 1: Overture

by nonantzia



Series: Balladas de Plata (Silver Ballads) [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonantzia/pseuds/nonantzia
Summary: noun1. an introduction to something more substantial2. an approach or proposal made to someone with the aim of opening negotiations or establishing a relationship3. an orchestral piece at the beginning of an opera, suite, play, oratorio, or other extended composition





	

To tell a story, you need a hero. Heroes come from humble births, completing a series of challenges. Challenges, with a group of companions they’ve formed along the way, learning more about themselves with each obstacle.

But what if there was no call to adventure? No destiny or foretold prophecy, evil villain to be vanquished?

Heroes with no villain. Heroes with the powers to change lives.

Would they remain heroes? Villains? Unknown? Or something else altogether? The culmination of countless hopes, a purpose to change the world, to be a force of good.

Only to find out the world doesn’t want them.

Doesn’t _need_ them.

How do they react? How do they move forward, if the only lives they lived before were for a future that is no longer coming?

For our current hero, that meant only one thing.

> _Booze._


End file.
